


Blizzard Of Love

by lazycat24



Category: Space Force (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Truth or Dare, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazycat24/pseuds/lazycat24
Summary: Adrian and Mark spend Valentine's Day in Geneva.
Relationships: Adrian Mallory & Mark R. Naird, Adrian Mallory/Mark R. Naird
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Blizzard Of Love

Geneva was so beautiful this time of a year. Lightly dusted in snow, the beautiful architecture lending the city an old-world personality. Adrian loved the city, he spent his youth in and had chosen it specifically because Mark had never been there. “I can’t believe you’ve never even been here.” Adrian said as his car moved through the city.

“Just never needed to come this way.” Mark was holding his hand, slightly turned so they were facing each other.

“You’ll love it. Good food, good people, and since tomorrow’s Valentine’s Day, I’m sure everything will be themed.” He smiled. “I also have a surprise waiting for you at the hotel.”

“How’d you pull that off?”

“I paid extra for them to run a little errand for me and they were kind enough to agree.”

The General gave him a suspicious look. “I see.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not bad, I promise.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

*

The Le Jour et la Nuit had been there for longer than either of them had been alive. It had been deemed a historic sight and was well cared for by the current owners. He switched the car to manual and pulled into the parking lot behind the house. There were two other vehicles there, one he was sure belonged to the owners. They got out, Mark grabbing their luggage and following Adrian up to the front door. The young couple who ran the place greeted them with smiles and Adrian checked in, then they were led to their room.

“If you need anything, please let us know.” The man said. “Welcome to Le Jour et la Nuit.”

They thanked him and he closed the door on the way out as Mark dropped their luggage near the foot of the bed. “So? Amazing right?” Adrian asked.

“Is this whole thing ours?”

Adrian nodded. “Yeah, and listen…” they both fell silent, “quiet. You can’t even hear the other guest.” He took Mark’s hand and pulled him out of the room and down the stairs, past a set of closed double doors to a small bar.

“Wait, this too?”

“Yes, those doors section off our area.” He let him go and went around to the back of the bar and reached under, pulling out a bottle. “I should really give them something extra for going out of their way for this.” He sat it down on the bar top. “You keep insinuating I don’t know anything about alcohol other than wine, so I thought I’d prove you wrong.” The bottle of honey whiskey was one of his favorites and the only place he had managed to find this brand was in Switzerland.

“And why haven’t you shared it before?”

“I was waiting for the right time.” He let his finger tap the top of the bottle. “It’s more of a special occasion drink.” He smiled, a deviousness creeping into it. “Maybe later, we could play a little game.”

“What kind of game?”

“Truth or dare?”

Mark rolled his eyes. “What are you, thirteen?”

“Someone sounds scared. Terrified I might outdo you?” He leaned over the bar, hand reaching out to brush his fingers over Mark’s cheek.

“Alright, fine, truth or dare.”

“I’m so glad you agree.” He pulled back. “Let’s get something to eat.”

*

They walked hand in hand down the snowy streets, Adrian pausing every now and then to look in shop windows. There was an old candy shop he planned on stopping by on the way back to the bed and breakfast, explaining that you couldn’t have Valentine’s Day without chocolate. By the time they made it to the restaurant, it was past noon. The place was nearly full for the lunch rush, but they managed to get a seat in a little corner booth, much to Adrian’s delight. It was more intimate, even with the crowd and after they had ordered their drinks, he reached across the table and rested a hand on Mark’s.

“Are you alright?” The General asked.

“Of course, it’s quieter than the bar.”

“No basketball though.”

“Thank goodness, not the most inspiring sport.”

That got him a look. “But you keep watching it.”

“You enjoy it, and I enjoy you. Honestly, we could watch paint dry together and I would still love every moment.” He traced the top of Mark’s hand with his fingers, eyes focused there as he made little circles. “I love everything about you, even the things that confuse and infuriate me.”

The General's other hand dropped atop his, ceasing his movements and he raised his gaze. It still amazed him, seeing that adoration. “Me too.”

Adrian swallowed and gave a small chuckle. “That’s because I’m charming and you can’t help yourself.”

“Oh yeah, that’s what it is.”

“Two cups of cocoa,” the waitress's voice startled them and they pulled apart, “one with extra whipped cream,” she sat that one in front of Mark, “and one with cinnamon.” That one went to Adrian. “Have you decided what you would like, or do you need more time?” She asked cheerily.

“I have no idea.” The General answered.

“May I?” Adrian asked and Mark nodded. He looked down at the menu. “We’ll both take the schnitzel and crepes for dessert, the chocolate and strawberry ones.” She scribbled down the order, picked up their menus, gave them an approximate time-frame, and walked away. “I hope that all sounds good.”

“Food is food.”

Adrian clicked his tongue. “Such an adventurous palette. Well, we have all our lives for me to spoil you. Someday, you won’t be able to look at fast food without cringing.”

“I doubt that.”

“I am nothing, if not persistent.”

Their food was brought to them about fifteen minutes later. It smelled amazing and looked equally as good. Adrian waited, watching Mark intently as he took his first bite. “So?”

“Alright, I admit, it’s good, not Chick-fil-A good, but good.”

Adrian rolled his eyes. “I’m going to choose to let that go and punish you later for lying.”

“Pretty sure I can take you.”

“Only in your wildest dreams” he grinned and took a sip of his cocoa, “I don’t think you can keep up with me.”

“You’re walking a line.”

“Oh, perfect, I wonder how long before I cross it.” Adrian couldn’t help but tease him, especially when Mark made it so easy.

*

Adrian spent the majority of lunch flirting with and teasing his favorite General, loving how flustered he seemed to make him over is lack of embarrassment. Adrian left a big tip for their waitress and they exited the diner, heading back the way they had come. He stopped at the candy shop, buying a multitude of chocolates, wanting to try everything, but managing to reign himself in.

“You're looking to get diabetes?” Mark asked as they continued their way down the street.

“I don’t usually indulge, but I thought it would be alright since you’re here.”

“Are you trying to give me diabetes?”

“You caught me, I’ve been slowly trying to kill you this whole time.”

“I knew it.” They both laughed.

They made it back to the hotel and headed for their room. The fire was going when they stepped in and sitting on top of the chest of drawers was a vase of roses that hadn’t been there before. He dropped the chocolates next to them and leaned down to inhale their sweet scent. “They are far too kind.” He said.

Mark dropped down in one of the chairs and tugged his shoes off as Adrian shrugged out of his coat, a little bite of pain running through it. He tried to hide his discomfort, but the Mark noticed. “Your neck is bothering you?”

Adrian nodded as he draped his coat over the back of the other chair. “It does every now and then.”

Mark nodded and took Adrian’s hand. “Sit down in front of me.”

“Okay.” He dropped down to the floor, using the opportunity to remove his shoes before crossing his legs and sitting up straight. The General's hands slid over the back of Adrian's neck, thumbs gently pressing and circling, fingers rubbing along, so goosebumps rose on his skin. He let out a little hum of pleasure. “You know, if you ever retire, I could hire you as my personal masseuse.”

“I don’t mind giving them for free, Adrian.”

“Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

*  
They took a nap in their room, Adrian snuggled up behind Mark, arm wrapped around him, the low volume of the TV the only sound other than their soft breaths. When they woke, they pulled their shoes and coats back on and wandered back out into the city. Being able to simply explore it with Mark, without any fear of work suddenly getting in the way, was something the Doctor craved. It was strange, living for someone other than himself or the science.  
They stopped by a couple of shops, grabbing something to drink before wandering into a park. It was beautiful, even with the overcast sky. He decided, then and there, that he was going to have a house built here. It could be their home away from home. They took a break on one of the benches that dotted the walkway and Adrian took the opportunity to make Mark take a picture with him. He didn’t have many of them together, so when he could, he snapped them. It was four when they started back, both hungry from their little adventure. Adrian ordered food and once it was delivered, they took it to the little table near the bar.

“This one is called Hochzeits Wurst.” Adrian explained.

“What’s that mean?”

“Wedding sausage.”

Mark paused mid bite and cracked a smile. “That sounds…”

“I know, like an innuendo.” Adrian chuckled. “I couldn’t help myself.”

“Well, it tastes good.” He cleared his throat and shook his head. “Don’t, Adrian.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything.

“Sure, I believe you.”

“That’s good, trust is a key in any relationship.”

*

They finished eating and cleaned up their mess then Adrian went upstairs to grab the bag of chocolates. He paused when he noticed a gift basket sitting on their bed. He moved it to the chest of drawers, noticing it was Valentine’s Day themed. He vaguely remembered reading that each guest would get one and he wondered if they had had to make new ones for the holiday, or if it was due to the other guest not being part of a couple. He would worry about it later. Mark was already sitting at the table, the bottle in the middle with two shot glasses.

“So how does this work?” The General asked.

Adrian sat, dropping the bag on the table. “We take turns asking and if you don’t answer or don’t go through with a dare, you take a shot.” He unsealed the top then popped it open, pouring some in each glass. “Let’s start out easy. Truth or dare?”

“Dare?”

“I dare you to kiss me.” Mark leaned across the table, Adrian meeting him in the middle and smiling at the press of his lips. “There, see, it’s not so hard.”

“My turn then?” Adrian nodded. “Okay, truth or dare, I guess.”

“Truth.”

He could see Mark thinking. “Okay...uh...what is something you’re attached to that no one knows about?”

“Well,” he ran his finger along the top of his shot glass, “if you ever happen to find your way into my closet and you look hard enough, you may find a box with a stuffed cat in it.”

“Like stuffed animal?”

“Yes, it was given to me by my mother.”

Mark let out a laugh. “Holy shit.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“That’s adorable.”

“Alright, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

Adrian grinned and he could see Mark go from amused to concerned and regretful. “Oh good, let me think.” He tapped the table. “I know, what is something you often fantasize about?” He bit back his laughter at how embarrassed he looked. It was glorious watching emotions chase each other across his face. “Well?”

“I…” he shook his head and downed the shot.

“Really? How interesting.”

“Hell, Adrian, that’s strong. Good, but strong.”

“You’re really not going to answer?” He teased. “Are you secretly a pervert?”

“Alright smart ass.”

“I choose truth.”

“Same question then.”

“Oh, that’s easy and it involves your old Air Force uniform, maybe cuffs too.” He took his shot, then refilled both of their glasses.

“You answered.”

Adrian shrugged. “It’s only fair.”

*

They went back and forth, Adrian taking a shot when he was asked if he had ever stolen anything and Mark willingly singing to him when he was dared to. He sat there, his chin resting in his hand as he listened to the other man serenade him. Adrian showed off his skills when Mark dared him to do a dance routine, which Adrian wasn’t going to admit was hard due to the alcohol. They were both warm, rosy cheeked, and laughing. Adrian’s tolerance was much lower, but he was still hanging on, refusing to admit defeat.

“Alright, you’re up.” The General said.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Okay,” he looked down at his glass for a moment to gather his thoughts, then allowed his gaze to meet Mark’s, “why do you love me?”

“Well…” he fiddled with his glass and Adrian was sure he was going to take a shot.

“You don’t have to answer, it was a ridiculous question.” The last thing he wanted was Mark thinking he doubted him.

“I love you, because you’re you.” He took Adrian’s hand. “Look, the first time I met you, I wanted to fire you immediately.”

“Understandable.”

“But, you forced your way into my life and no matter how pissed I got, you kept pushing. I’m glad you did” He smiled. “But you, Hell, you filled a huge, gaping hole in my heart, I was really lonely at the time.”

Adrian didn’t understand why he suddenly felt like crying. Love, adoration, and a need to reciprocate hit him hard. He moved around the table, arms sliding around Mark’s neck, lips pressing into his almost desperately, tasting chocolate and liquor.

“Easy.” Mark said against his lips.

Adrian pulled back a little. “Sorry.” He replied softly, kissing him gently. “I love you,” another kiss, “I really, really love you.”

“Truth or dare, Adrian?”

He smiled, their lips brushing together. “Dare.”

“I dare you to come with me upstairs.”

A thrill ran through him, sending a shiver up his spine even as every inch of him heated. He nodded, “Yes, I would like that very much.”

*

Adrian didn’t remember the actual rush up the stairs, only that he was being pressed into the mattress. Hands pushed and tugged at clothes, leaving them forgotten on the floor. Bodies tangled together, hands and fingers exploring as lips hungrily devoured each other. Adrian clung tightly to him, breathless and needy, swept away on a wave of love and lust. It was terrifying and exciting, but he willingly gave everything, trusting Mark with all that he was. They laid pressed together after, Adrian’s forehead resting against the General's chest as they caught their breath. He ran his fingers through Mark’s hair, smiling when he received a gentle kiss.

“Hey, Mark?”

“Hmm?”

“Truth or dare?”

Mark chuckled. “Really?”

“Yes, truth or dare?”

“Alright, truth.”

“Do you want to marry me?” His heart hammered hard in his chest and he found himself holding his breath, waiting. Mark’s eyes seemed to be studying him and he forced himself not to look away. He needed him to see that he was serious, that he wanted this, despite his doubts.

“Are you serious?”

“Dead serious.”

“Yeah, I do, of course I do.” He took Adrian’s hand and pressed it to his cheek. “Is that what you want?”

“Yes, even though I’m scared to death.”

“Scared of what?”

“Of you realizing I’m too much to handle. I know how frustrating I can be, how crazy I make you, and I fear chasing you away. You know I never expected us to get this far.”

“Adrian…”

“And I know what you’re going to say,” he interrupted, “I’m the one who pursued you, I’m the one who loudly professed my love in front of a group of people at the base but I never thought we would be here, like this.”

“We wouldn’t be if you hadn’t been so stubborn.”

Adrian sat up and pulled one of the rings off, he was always wearing, holding it out to Mark. “Ask me again.”

The General sat up and took the ring. “Alright, will you marry me?”

Adrian sighed. “Well I don’t know; I’ll have to think about it.” Mark shook his head and Adrian smiled. “Yes, I will.” He allowed the ring to be slipped back on his finger and leaned in, kissing Mark, unable to help the small laugh bubbling up in his throat. “I thought you’d never ask.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

He rubbed their noses together. “We should take a shower.”

“Sounds good.”

*

They took their time under the warm water, Adrian doing more flirting than washing. They got out, dried and fell back into bed, cuddling under the blankets with the TV on and turned down low. Mark fell asleep first and Adrian lay there watching him, every atom of his being singing with joy and the overwhelming love he felt for Mark. It was still such a shock, even after everything, but he was going to try and be a good husband. He was sure he would drive Mark crazy, he already did, but now they were making a commitment to permanently share space. He knew it would be an adjustment, but he wanted this. He moved closer, kissing him softly and gently lacing their fingers. He was ready to take another step, even if it scared him, even if it made him want to hide, he was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this on the Valentine's Day but school was killing me lately, anyway hope you will enjoy it :)


End file.
